


Let's Just Stay in Tonight

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just a Typical Date Night, M/M, Scratching, Underage Drinking, lip biting, volleyball dads are in love 4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical Friday night. While the rest of Karasuno turns up at Asahi's, Suga and Daichi decide to spend the night in with a movie and bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Stay in Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can read The ‘How We Got Together’ Story” before this for some context, but it isn’t necessary. It’s just in the same timeline but eh pick ur own life choices

After practice, Suga and Daichi had wished the rest of the team a great night. Most of them would be heading over to Asahi’s right after practice to hang out. The two third years weren’t attending the team bonding session, so after saying their goodbyes and finishing up cleaning the gym, the setter whispered a cautionary _don’t let Tanaka and Noya drink too much we don’t want a repeat of last weekend_ to Asahi, to which the spiker nodded solemnly. Nobody wanted a repeat of last weekend. Ever.

When they both had their bags, the two boys walked back to Suga’s house together. They went downstairs into the basement, kicked off their shoes, and settled in. Daichi almost thought it was strange having just the two of them down there. Usually, it was packed with the rest of the team; it was Karasuno’s go-to party spot after all. And there was a reason why the team partied here more often often than not: Suga’s basement was incredible. It was pretty much built for the sole purpose of entertaining- Suga’s parents had made sure of that. They liked having people over as much as or even more than their son did. It was spacious and cozy at the same time; there were a couple of plush couches, a closet full of soft blankets, an enormous television, a state-of-the-art speaker system, and a well-stocked bar of drinks and snacks. Even a full bathroom, too. 

It was the perfect place for a party. It also was the perfect place for a date night in, too. 

The past week had dragged by: it had felt forever-long and stressful in regards to both volleyball and school work, so the pair was content just watching a movie and relaxing together for their date. They chose Suga’s basement because the setter had insisted (clearly the child of entertaining, social butterfly parents) and Daichi had had no reason to protest. Plus, Suga’s parent’s weren’t coming home until late, so there really wasn’t a reason to argue with him. They’d have the whole house to themselves for the better part of five hours.

When they got downstairs, the setter draped his jacket and his schoolbag onto one of the bar stools. He then, with unmasked eagerness, extracted a dark colored bottle from its contents and zipped the bag shut. 

“Asahi is a gem.” Suga said with a smile as he went behind the bar to grab a corkscrew, and then proceeded to uncork the bottle of red wine.

‘Yeah, he is.” Daichi agreed. He was observing Suga, twisting the metal contraption into the cork and then pulling it out of the lip of the bottle with a satisfying _pop_. His movements were so practiced and automatic. Both of them had done this many, many times before. 

“He wouldn’t even let me pay for this.” Suga continued as he poured them both a generous amount into a pair of crystal wine glasses (because why not go all out?). It was a deep burgundy color: it probably was as delicious as it looked. Suga swirled the wine a bit in the glasses, more for the fun of it than for the flavor. He then made his way over to his boyfriend, handed one of them over and plopped down next to him.

Daichi took a sip and raised his brow. “This is good. What is it?”

Suga shrugged and took a drink as well, swirling the wine as he thought. “Pinot noir?”

“An _expensive_ pinot noir.”

“I know!” Suga pouted. “And Asahi paid for it. I’m so annoyed with him.”

Daichi laughed, and snuggled closer into the ashen-haired boy. “I mean, yeah, he shouldn’t have done it, but we both know he won’t take money for it. You know how he is. Always buying you thank you gifts for using your house all the time.” 

Suga rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, still frowning. “I’ll give him the money to buy himself, like, three cases of beer or something. Nice beer.” 

“I’ll give you half.” Daichi offered.

Suga just hummed, eyes zoning out on the wall. The two sat there for a while, quietly, occasionally sipping their wine. It was nice, that silence, listening to each other breathe. Eventually, Suga broke the silence. “I’m cold.”

“Want me to get a blanket?”

“No, I’ll do it.” Suga set his wine glass down on the coffee table, tossed the remote control from the coffee table to his unsuspecting boyfriend, and padded over in his socked-feet to the linen closet. “You pick out a movie to watch.”

Daichi turned on the tv, and scrolled through the popular options on the on-demand screen. The lights in the room were dimmed (because Suga liked mood-lighting), and the only natural light spilling into the room was the gentle twilight streaming through the window behind their couch. 

He still was browsing when Suga came back with his favorite, well-loved grey fleece blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was almost the same color as his hair and it made him look like a ghost, _a really cute ghost_. With a mischievous look on his face, Suga flung half of it across Daichi with a small giggle. Daichi rolled his eyes and protected his wine glass from getting smacked out of his hand and staining the blanket. Both of them were covered like two kids in a homemade fort. Daichi rolled his eyes at Suga, and the shorter boy laughed again. He leaned down to kiss the brunette on the mouth, and Daichi sighed into it, not even remotely annoyed at how much of a dork his boyfriend was. If anything, he felt a bit more affectionate toward him, and that reflected in the way he kissed him back.

Suga tasted like Suga, and just a bit of pinot noir.

“You’re a nerd.” Daichi muttered affectionately against his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Thanks.” Suga beamed. 

He adjusted the blanket and managed to get both of them enveloped by the plushness, both not without their wine. Suga hummed a simple tune to himself as he watched Daichi flip through the movie options on screen.

“I don’t know what to watch.” Daichi admitted after a couple of moments of futile searching. He hated making movie choices, and Suga knew that. But Suga liked to make him suffer and watch him struggle, because he was Suga, after all. 

“Nothing sad or scary.”

Daichi nodded. “Something light, then?”

Suga all of a sudden sighed dramatically and took another large gulp of wine, almost finishing it. “Just put on _The Princess and the Frog_ again. I know you love that movie.”

“What?” Daichi narrowed his eyes and sent his boyfriend a questionable look. “Don’t you mean _you_ love it?”

Suga rolled his eyes, and set his wine glass onto the table, waving him off. “Same thing.” 

Daichi searched for the movie (they had literally watched it three times in the past year) and clicked ‘play’. He dropped the remote, not caring that it’d get lost in the cushions, and wrapped his arm around the other. He felt Suga exhale and snuggle in closer. 

It didn’t take much to get wrapped up in the story, even though this was the fourth time they’d watched it. Suga’s eyes were glued to the screen, like he was in New Orleans with the rest of the characters. Even if Daichi wasn’t as obsessed with Disney movies as his boyfriend was, he still always found himself getting sucked up into the storyline. _It really was a good movie_. 

Daichi went to take another drink when he realized he had run out of wine. Huh. He stretched forward and set his glass down next to Suga’s, which was also empty. Both glasses reflected the movie on the curve of crystal, catching the electronic light and keeping them from turning invisible in the approaching night.

Outside, the sunlight was fading by the minute. The days were getting shorter and shorter this time of year. The natural shadows were softening into larger darkness, and it wasn’t long before new shadows were emerging, casted from the backlight of the television screen. Daichi looked at Suga, and saw small shadows on his face, on his cheeks, near his eyes, covering his mole, below his nose. It was cute. Suga was cute.

He felt happy.

Suga must have felt the weight of his stare because he turned to meet Daichi’s gaze. He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Daichi’s heart started to beat harder in his chest, and warmth started to flow through him like circulating blood. God, did he love Suga.

Suga shifted on the couch, and peeled the blanket off of them, just enough to expose their torsos. Daichi watched him curiously, no idea what he was doing. The ashen-haired boy reached for his arm, and Daichi suddenly knew what was coming. He didn’t have a chance to speak before Suga flexed his fingers and dragged his nails down the underside of Daichi’s forearm, lazily from the elbow crease down to his wrist. An electric shudder shot down from the nape of Daichi’s neck into the base of his spine, and then fizzle into euphoria through his limbs, like melting ice. Daichi huffed, in a half-complaining, half-revering kind of way.

“Don’t act all grumpy.” Suga smacked the palm of his hand against the captain’s arm in a firm, chastising way. He jolted from something that wasn’t quite pain.

Daichi exaggerated a wince. “Ow.”

“Shut up.” Chiding him, he used more pressure along Daichi’s arm, enough to make him gasp, enough to leave slight red marks trailing after his fingertips. Suga was ruthless, and he knew just how to get what he wanted. And they both knew how much that turned the both of them on.

“Hey,” Daichi murmured, blissed out as Suga gently continued to scratch up and down his arm. He began from Daichi’s fingertips, skating over his palm, riding the curve of his wrist and along his arm until he reached the hem of his shirtsleeve, and then traveled back down to repeat the motion. “You don’t have to do this all the time.”

Suga clicked his tongue. “It’s relaxing for me too, the repetitiveness of it. It’s nice. Plus I like watching you fall apart.” 

“You’re the worst.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like that about me.”

Daichi snorted but still found himself brushing his lips on Suga cheek, right near his mole. “I need more wine.” He stood up, plucked Suga’s hand away from him with a victorious flourish, and retrieved the bottle from the bar. Holding it he dropped back down next to the setter. Daichi took a long swig from the bottle and then offered it to Suga, grinning in a way that hopefully conveyed that he was in the mood to make bad decisions. 

Suga’s smirk let Daichi know that he felt the same. “I thought we were staying classy, tonight?” He used his blanketed foot to gesture to their abandoned glasses.

“But sloppy’s more fun.” He took the opportunity to press his mouth to Suga’s, coaxing it open for a deeper, wetter kiss. He was sure Suga could taste the wine on him and vice versa, and he knew that Suga liked that, knew that Suga would respond as positively as he currently was by wrapping his hands around his neck and moaning into their meshing mouths. 

Suga pulled away first, and snatched the bottle out of Daichi’s grasp. His eyes stayed trained on Daichi’s as he took a long drink from the bottle. When he was satisfied, a small pop sounded from the air flooding back inside as his mouth pulled away. Suga licked the excess from his lips never breaking his stare. He held the bottle with both hands, idly tapping his fingers against the thick glass with a pleasant tinkling noise. Daichi repressed a shudder.

“You’re tryna get laid, Captain.” Suga said, still toying with the bottle.

“Is it working?” Daichi asked, knowing all too well that it was.

“Not sure.” He shrugged, drawing patterns along the glass with his finger. “Well,” he added after a while, his voice a little quieter, “I can’t decide if I want to ride you or have you fuck me into the couch cushions.” Suga took another swig of wine, still heatedly staring.

Daichi laughed, stealing the bottle for himself. “Someone has a potty mouth.”

“It’s because it helps me get what I want.” Suga’s words were slurred, and he leaned in to breathe into Daichi’s ear. “Wanna make out?” 

Daichi pulled Suga’s head towards his and connected their lips in response. 

Their tongues were both coated in fresh wine, and they took the time to enjoy that taste on one another. They licked into each other’s mouths, exploring every crevice, bump, edge. At the tail-end of every breath was Suga’s voice, gentle moans escaping from the sensations. While they kissed, he successfully crawled up onto the captain and straddled him, dominating inches over the brunette. He always liked to be on top of Daichi when they made out for a reason that Daichi had yet to discover. Both of them had already memorized every nano-inch of each others’ mouths but they still savored it nonetheless. 

Suga gasped every so often and it drove Daichi insane. It was one of his favorite things about the setter: he was so expressive, but not in the clearly-fake, exaggerated way. Suga was just reactive. He could do anything and Suga, if it felt good, would let him know immediately. And when something really felt good, well… _Speaking of that…_

Daichi smirked into the kiss and bit down firmly on Suga’s bottom lip, and started to pull it away from the other’s mouth. Daichi’s eyes creaked open as he did so, and he saw Suga’s eyes do the same, peering at him through half-shut eyelids. For Suga, itt was a weird pull of sensation on his lower jaw that felt surprisingly good, the tension bordering on pain but still feeling amazing. Daichi, when he knew he couldn’t stretch the lip any farther without actually hurting the other, released it. Greedy attention switched to Suga’s dazed yet clearly pleasured face.

“I fucking love that.” The setter exhaled, hands curled against his boyfriend’s shirted chest.

“I can see it on your face.” Daichi remarked warmly.

“Of course you can. It’s not like I’m good at hiding anything.” Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, completely contented. After a moment, he licked his bottom lip, which had reddened a bit, and asked with a hint of a flush, “Do it again.”

Daichi could only oblige. Suga, afterwards, shuddered with a happy moan. “I love that.”

“I love you.” Daichi countered, the wine making him more vocally affectionate than usual.

“Yeah,” Suga did not miss a beat, “I love you, too.”

They started kissing again, and the blanket started to fall away. Daichi’s hands were slipping under Suga’s shirt, stroking up and down the skin, pressing his palms’ warmth into the warmth of the setter’s back. Suga adjusted his lower half, getting comfortable, and started grinding down into Daichi’s hips. His fingernails raked along his arms, and when they reached his wrist he would hiccup his hips a little harder into Daichi’s. It wasn’t quite yet a rhythm but it still felt good. Daichi could feel his cock swelling in his pants, which wasn’t a surprise: Suga was doing everything that made him want him: scratch his arms, grind against his cock, take control. The setter was far too good at this. 

Behind them, Princess Tiana started to sing the first notes of “Almost There”. Suga sucked in an excited breath; it was his favorite song in the entire movie. Unsurprisingly, he started to hum along in the back of his throat as he kissed his boyfriend mercilessly, spurred on with new enthusiasm by the jazzy tune. It made Daichi laugh, and pull away from his dork of a boyfriend in order to swallow some more wine from the bottle he was still holding. “I need to be drunker for this,” Daichi teased.

“Excuse you.” Suga was snickering, losing the rhythm momentarily as he succumbed to a giggle fit. He took the bottle from Daichi and sucked down an enormous gulp himself. The bottle was feeling close to empty, so he returned it to Daichi and motioned for him to finish it. The captain thanked him for the honor with a dramatic flourish, and then killed the bottle. 

Suga gracelessly discarded it onto the coffee table with a loud thud as he craned himself backwards, gripping onto Daichi’s shoulders for support. Daichi pinched one of the setter’s nipples with a snicker, which made the other breathe in sharply at the spike of pleasure. Suga pulled himself back upright, flush, against Daichi’s chest. “You’re being really feisty,” he reflected fondly.

“I can’t help it.” Daichi felt silly as he shrugged. He was feeling very silly drunk. “Why’d you stop singing?”

Suga shot Daichi an incredulous look. “You want me to keep going?”

“You have a good voice.”

Suga couldn’t help but smile. “No I don’t.”

“I like it!” Daichi defended with more volume than necessary. He attacked Suga’s jawline with ticklish kisses. “Please sing for me.” Suga was laughing hard but he quickly acquiesced. 

He resumed, humming along with the instrumentals, until Princess Tiana’s voice reemerged as the song winded towards its climax. Suga sang-along with his breathy tenor to her mezzo-soprano. “ _There’s been trials and tribulations, you know I’ve had my share_ ,” he tanged his fingers in Daichi’s hair and met his eyes in a split second of intimacy that made Daichi’s pulse go crazy, but when the tempo sped up Suga grabbed his tan cheeks and wildly smiled, “ _but I’ve climbed a mountain, I’ve crossed a river, and I’m almost there. I’m almost there_.” 

Suga arched his neck towards the ceiling and belted the last notes with more enthusiasm than tune. “ _I’M AAAAAALMOST THEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ ”

Daichi whistled and cheered as the performance ended. He pulled a clearly-embarrassed Suga back down who was laughing his head off and attempted to kiss him, but it was futile because soon enough Daichi was getting hysterical and then neither of them could breathe.

It was a few moments before they calmed down. Daichi brushed his hands through Suga’s bangs, the setter leaning into the tenderness. He was definitely feeling buzzed, and the way that Suga’s eyes were slightly unfocused, he knew he was feeling it, too. He pecked Suga’s nose.

“I love you so much.” Suga said, simply.

“I love you, too.” 

They were so close to one another, breath heaving. Daichi’s eyes raked over every detail of Suga’s face. He was so pretty. So, so pretty. Suga was giving him that look, that wholly accepting, loving look: the look that made Daichi’s heart hammer in his chest, the look he had dreamed about ever since he met the other freshmen year. 

The setter suddenly bit his lip, and shrugged his shoulders. Daichi understood him perfectly.

Suga wanted him. And he wanted Suga. 

Neither of them wasted any time in capturing each other’s mouths; they were trying to consume each other whole. Daichi was ripping off his t-shirt, and Suga was ripping off his own, and soon enough their hands were tracing bare flesh with fingertips and palms and nails. It was cold in the basement and both of them were covered in a layer of gooseflesh. Suga was shuddering slightly. He was always more prone to cold, so Daichi tried his best to cover him with himself, using his mouth and hands and chest. 

Suga was smoothing down Daichi’s toned obliques, massaging up and down the muscles. They were sore from the week of intense practice, and the pressure felt really good, almost too much. Daichi was groaning, rutting into Suga’s lap. Moans pulled from the setter’s lips, slurring Daichi’s name over and over again. They did that for a while, just grinding and touching. This always happened when they drank, the desperate clawing. It felt good, but not good enough to get them off anytime soon. It was a little too sloppy for that, and that was okay. Having these moments last wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“Hey,” Daichi began, his mouth buried into Suga’s neck which was now littered with a half-dozen hickeys, “did you decide yet?”

“What?” The setter’s voice sounded groggy, like he had just woken up from a long nap. 

“Um, do you want to ride me? Or I can fuck you into the couch?” Daichi inhaled, the words making him ache in a so, so good way. “Whatever you want, we’ll do it.”

Suga shuddered at his words. “I don’t know, gimme a sec.”

“Okay.” Daichi bit into Suga’s neck, and continued to rut into him, desperate for more stimulation. Ideally, he should have been in Suga already but alcohol always slowed them down. Plus, he would never rush the setter. Suga deserved so much more respect and care than that.

They groped at one another for a while more. It seemed like an eternity passed before the ashen-haired boy’s mouth was next to Daichi’s ear and it huffed humid air against the shell. “I want you.”

“How?” Daichi groaned, grabbing hold of the sweaty hair at the nape of Suga’s neck and pressing him closer.

“Into the couch.” He whimpered. “I don’t think I’m coordinated enough right now to ride you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Daichi reassured him. He kneaded Suga’s sides before he put a bit of distance between the two of them. Suga looked like a mess already: drunk, lips swollen, and breathless. It made his cock jump, but he kept himself focused, or tried to. “Where’s the lube?”

“In my bag.”

“Why?” That was not the answer he had expected.

“Because I always wanna be ready if you wanna fuck at school,” was the simple explanation.

“You’ve _never_ said anything about that before!”

“It’s more fun if it happens naturally.” Suga shrugged with honesty. “Like, during Calculus, you text me and you’re all like _I wanna pin you down in the club room and fuck you raw_ or something. I don’t know.”

Daichi couldn’t find his words. “Uh.”

“What?”

“Why haven’t we done that yet?”

“I don’t know, you’re uncreative and boring.”

“If you want something, you should ask for it.”

Suga stuck out his tongue. “I can’t seem too eager, now can I~?” He took the captain’s face into his hands and moved in closer. He took Daichi’s bottom lip between his teeth, and tugged it the same way that had been done to him earlier. Daichi’s mouth opened in protest, but all he could do was grunt from the pleasure. When Suga released his lip, he winked. “I love using your weapons against you.”

Daichi flushed, and muttered in defeat, “Go get your lube, already.”

Suga did as he was told. When he returned with it, he handed the tube to Daichi with a heated look. The setter pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion, stepped out of them, clearly impatient, and climbed back onto Daichi’s lap, facing him. Suga was completely naked (except for his socks, that weirdo) and was so, so _hard_. His cock was a gorgeous red, and it curled towards his belly with need, already damp with slight sweat and precum. Suga pressed himself into Daichi’s still clothed crotch and rocked, forcing both of them to gulp in a greedy breath of air. 

Daichi hurriedly uncapped the lube with a plastic clicking noise and smeared a generous glob all over his fingers. He reached around Suga and pressed his middle finger against his entrance. Both boys shivered. No matter how many times they had done this, it never lost its novelty or its thrill.

Daichi added more pressure, but kept himself from sinking inside. He took a grounding breath and started to suck a new love bite into Suga’s neck, right below his right ear. “Hey,” he rubbed around his entrance, rolling the pliable flesh in a circle and feeling Suga’s whine vibrate from inside his throat, “I can’t stretch you that well in this position. Wanna move?”

“Don’t care. I like it to hurt a bit.” Suga was choking on his breath as he struggled to decide whether he wanted more to press against the finger or his boyfriend’s rigid erection. 

Daichi moved a little down Suga’s neck and started on another mark, forcing his teeth into the skin harder, which made the other cry out. “I don’t want you to not like this, though.”

“I always do!” Suga huffed, raking his nails down Daichi’s triceps in retaliation. “If anything, you could stretch me a little less in the future…”

“You’re insane.”

“Hey,” he pulled Daichi’s head away from his neck and forced their cloudy eyes to meet, “if anything’s ever too much, I would tell you.” He could tell Suga was being genuine, even though he was shitfaced.

Daichi, maybe because he was feeling protective or because he felt a sudden spark of affection for the setter, he didn’t know, kissed him and slid his tongue into his mouth. He slipped his finger inside at that moment, and Suga tensed. Quickly, the intrusion was gotten used to, and Suga hummed into Daichi’s mouth as his insides were prodded and played with. The brunette’s finger curled, pulling the hot walls with it, and started slipping in and out of Suga shallowly. 

The captain decided to adhere to Suga’s request and did this more for his own enjoyment, rather than as preparation. Another finger joined the first, and Suga groaned into his mouth. He rolled against Daichi, searching for more friction, any friction. More dribbles of precum were dotting Suga’s slit, and his whole cock twitched every time something felt good -which was happening often, Daichi noticed with a throb of pride. Despite that, his erection looked like it needed more attention. Daichi knew how much Suga liked getting told to do things in bed, so he growled into the other’s mouth, “Touch yourself.”

The setter broke the kiss panting, watching Daichi through lidded eyes, “don’t take your eyes off me, okay?”

“Kay.” 

Daichi drank in the sight of the heel of Suga’s palm massaging the head of his leaky prick. After a few strokes he watched those pale fingers curl and twist around the edge of his head, and then entirely slip downward and treat his length to a whole greedy, closed-fisted stroke. Being inside Suga, he could feel his walls clench as the pleasure from his hand wracked through him like a volt of electricity. This made Daichi want to please him all the more, so he did his best, pressing in deeper and twisting his wrist, trying to locate his prostate. He wanted Suga to scream. He wanted to hear it and feel it, see Suga come apart.

But, it was harder than it looked. Tiny, pleasured noises hummed in Suga’s throat, but they weren’t as free-flowing or as satisfied-sounding as they could be. Suga bit his lip as he yanked his fist around his head, thumbing his slit a little aggressively. Following that, he slammed his hips harshly into Daichi’s two fingers and shuddered out a frustrated grunt. “You keep just, _fuck_ , brushing it or something.” Suga shut his eyes, and screwed his face up in concentrated effort, “But, you just- this position, it sucks.” He smiled weakly. “So close yet so far.”

“I told you, if you get off me and bend over I’ll jab into it over and over again until you lose your voice.” Daichi was practically hyperventilating and it was purely from lust. It always floored him how much Suga unraveled him, destroying his composure. 

“Don’t bother. Just fuck me.” Suga grumbled.

“But, I didn’t even-“

“Daichi, please. I promise it’ll be fine.”

He nodded in defeat (but not really because he was about to get the privilege to fuck the most amazing person he had ever met) and removed his fingers. He kissed Suga hotly as he separated their hips and took him off his lap. Daichi went to fetch a condom from out of their secret stash underneath the bathroom sink. When he came back with the condom he also carried a large towel with him. 

“You’re so smart.” Suga praised as he got on his feet. He wobbled a bit, the wine making him whoozy.

“If we stain the couch, we’re dead.”

“Worse than dead. This is Mom’s favorite couch, so she’s super protective of it. She’ll know we were the one’s to fuck it up, because we quote _spill soda on everything_ unquote, so she’ won’t let us hang here anymore.” Daichi nodded understandingly as he absentmindedly stroked himself a few times before putting on the condom. 

Suga immediately reacted at the sight and Daichi was taken off guard. In the two seconds he had spent on himself, the setter pressed against him, licked at his ear and grabbed Daichi’s cock and lavished it with some tight friction from his fist.

“Suga, c’mon.” He choked on his words.

“Don’t jerk off in front of me and expect me to keep my hands to myself.”

Daichi groaned through his nose, and tried to delicately remove Suga from him. He was grossly unsuccessful, and the way his own hips were ever so slightly thrusting into the attention was not helping. “Can I just-“

“I’ll put it on.” With that the condom was plucked out of his grasp. Suga bit the edge of the plastic wrapping to hold it steady and then used his free hand to tear it open. Extracting it, he let the plastic wrapping drop to the floor, and reached down to roll the condom onto Daichi’s cock. Suga then had the audacity to grab the lube and slick Daichi up, spreading it along his cock with deliberately firm, satisfying strokes. Daichi knew better than to egg Suga on when he was like this, but he was drunk and horny and Suga was about to let him fuck him into the couch, so he couldn’t be blamed for the cry that he released or the desperate way he clutched at Suga’s hair to bring him in for a kiss. 

After a moment of a sloppy saliva exchange, because the two of them could never get enough of that, they broke apart and tried to refocus. 

Daichi picked up the towel, because he had apparently dropped it at some point, and spread it out conscientiously on the couch. Suga gingerly lied down on his back, his knees bent and spread. He smirked and patted the open spot of towel between his legs enticingly. Laughing, Daichi crawled onto the couch, and straddled his smirking boyfriend. He planted a kiss on his nose, and Suga just sighed happily, his cheeks flushed from wine and arousal.

Daichi had one arm steadying himself, grabbing purchase on the armrest that Suga’s head was resting on. The other was on himself, guiding his cock to Suga’s entrance. He wrapped his arms around the captain’s neck and licked Daichi’s cheek, a clear instigation. “Let’s do this.”

Daichi couldn’t agree more. 

Never had he ever felt Suga so tight before. Not even during their first time did he experience as much resistance as Suga was giving him right now. His insides were squeezing him like a vice and Daichi groaned into Suga’s sweaty scalp, because it felt so fucking good and tight and hot. Suga’s fingernails burrowed into his skin, definitely on the cusp of drawing blood. With Daichi’s buzz and the fact that he was hilt-deep inside Suga, the pain from his fingernails made his pleasure spike and a cry of the setter’s name was muffled in his hair. He felt Suga heaving and quivering, and his nails were starting to claw. He was clamping down on Daichi’s cock more than usual. It felt so unbelievably good. Daichi just wanted to pound into him, but he had to make sure it felt just as good for his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Daichi’s voice strained out, nuzzling his head. 

He didn’t respond. Daichi’s heart hiccuped in his chest.

“Suga?” He tried again.

“Holy fuck.” Suga’s voice cracked.

Daichi lifted his head to see Suga’s face. The other’s lip was bleeding from his teeth digging into his bottom lip, the swollen flesh white from the immense pressure. His eyes were squeezed shut, and all the color had drained from his skin. Daichi’s free hand cupped Suga’s cheek and stroked it. Suga didn’t react, he just kept breathing harshly through his nose.

“I should’ve let you stretch me more.” He hissed.

Guilt ate away at the captain. “Want me to now? We can try again in a bit. It’s no problem.”

“No.”

“Suga, you look like you just got shot.”

“Yeah, but…” he panted and tried to steady himself by painfully clawing some more into Daichi’s shoulder blades (and the captain would never admit aloud how much he enjoyed that painful scratching). “I still want you to fuck me.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I can still fuck you into next week after I stretch you.”

“Yeah, but not like this. I like this because it _hurts_.”

“You don’t look like you even remotely like this.”

“I do!” He hissed his retort, not looking as convincing as he probably wanted to. Suga pressed his lips together, whined through his nose, and continued speaking in a strained voice. ”There’s like, I don’t know, …it hurts like a bitch and I feel like I’ve been ripped in two, but, there’s a part of me that kind of, well, _likes_ it.” Daichi couldn’t help but feel like Suga was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince him. “There’s this tightness in my abs, and its straining, but in a good way? Like if you start moving, it’ll feel good again?” He ended, licking his lips and attempting to smile, still panting.

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “You’re making no sense.”

“I’m drunk, what do you want from me? Just move, okay?”

“Fine.” Daichi took his time pulling out and gently sliding back into the vice that was his boyfriend’s ass. Suga slapped his palm over his mouth and stifled what most likely was a scream. Daichi swore he could make out the words _fuck_ and _ow_ repeated over and over again. 

Daichi hated seeing him like this, and knowing he was responsible. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Suga, face scrunched up, removed his hand from his mouth to speak, and Daichi flinched when he saw a bit of blood staining his mouth. “Find my prostrate right now and abuse it. Now. Hurry up.” That was a command.

Daichi felt disgustingly guilty how turned on that statement made him. He throbbed into Suga and swallowed his own moan. He wanted to argue back with his boyfriend, but Suga looked so strung-out and on his wit’s end, he felt like he could only oblige him, even if he knew he’d be causing the other pain.

He angled his hips and tentatively started thrusting, searching. He didn’t want to blindly hammer into Suga, because he didn’t want to make the other more miserable than he already was. He would make sure he found the bundle of nerves first before he started to pound. 

Suga’s whole body twitched all of a sudden, and warm relief flooded Daichi’s stomach. “There?” He panted hopefully.

“No, that just really hurt. C’mon. Keep trying.” Suga whined.

Embarrassment diffused through him, but Daichi persevered. He clutched at Suga’s hips and tried to guide himself to the correct spot. It never took him this long to find it, but for some reason (he was drunk), he was having difficulties. He kept snapping his hips, ignoring his own pleasure, blinking it out of his eyes and focusing on Suga’s. It felt like forever, burying into the setter when he wasn’t remotely enjoying it, but Suga wanted him to try.

“Daichi.” Suga dug his nails in harder and clenched his teeth. “I believe in you.” He wrapped his legs around the captain’s waist and tried to stifle his injured cries.

Spurred on, not really thinking just reacting, Daichi sputtered his hips forward, drunk on the wine and the encouragement. Suga hissed, the pain overtaking his expression, but Daichi was having tunnel vision, he just wanted Suga to scream.

And then he did.

Suga arched his neck back into the armrest. His eyes were blown open, and his mouth hung open as he struggled to breathe. “Again.”

Daichi rammed himself deep into Suga the same way. The setter cried out louder than before, his voice breaking as his hips forced back against Daichi’s prick, and his whole body convulsed. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ ”

“Is that okay?”

“Don’t fucking stop.” Suga gasped out, and ran his hands up and down Daichi’s bare back, not using his nails this time. “Keep going keep going _keep going_.”

Daichi finally let himself succumb to the rhythm he had wanted to take from the start: deep, unrestrained, hard. Every thrust was backed with all his strength, and he kept his hips from straying from the current angle. He concentrated on that one spot, and did as much as he could to make Suga come apart. 

From what he could tell, it was working. Sure, it probably still was painful for Suga; it wouldn’t just stop hurting because he was abusing Suga’s pleasure button, but it was enough to distract the other from the sting. It was like the air was being punched out of the setter’s lungs, but was ecstatic over the fact. Suga choked out praise with every thrust into him. _Fuck, there. Right there. Harder. Fucking harder. Harder- oh fuck, yes, Daichi. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yesyesyes._ Daichi didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but he was so thankful that fate had led him to meet Sugawara Koushi.

Daichi wanted to kiss the setter, but he didn’t want to let up behind the force of his thrusts just so he could selfishly indulge in sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue and bloody lip. Sure, sex was a mutual exchange, but Suga had already done so much. Suga deserved to feel as good as humanly possible. He didn’t want to fall off his rhythm and have that pain jolt back into Suga’s spine and have his face twist up in agony again. No, not again.

Instead he just rubbed up and down the other’s chest, touching his pecs, his collarbone, roughly flicking a nipple, massaging his ribs. He wanted Suga to have it all. 

Suga lifted his torso into Daichi’s clumsy touches and shuddered violently. “Daichi I want everything.” He blurted, barely forming coherent words. 

“What?”

“I don’t fucking know.” Suga whined desperately, and tightened his legs around the other’s hips. “I want you to keep fucking me like this but, _oh right there literally right there don’t stop_ , but I-“

“Suga?”

“I want this to last.” Suga swallowed a mouthful of saliva. Daichi continued to thrust, but he felt his pace falter and he looked into the other’s brown eyes. They were glassy and blown, but also soberly honest. Daichi knew what he meant.

He reined in his thrusts and caught Suga’s mouth in a clumsy kiss. Suga moaned a surprised but happy sound and tangled his shaky fingers in the other’s cropped brunette locks. He pulled the strands, scratched gently at his scalp, and did everything that he knew made the other sigh. Daichi noticed Suga’s expression wasn’t strained, and it made his belly lighten with relief. Their tongues swiped against each other, on teeth and insides of cheeks. It was messy, drool dribbling out their mouths, but it was fine. This was fine.

Daichi lifted up Suga’s left thigh and perched it higher on his torso, and Suga hissed at the added stretch with the new angle. Daichi could see in his face that it didn’t hurt as much as it caused a new, intense sensation to shoot through his nerves, so he wasn’t too worried. As a small apology, he grabbed Suga’s puffy, bruised, and iron-tasting bottom lip with his teeth and pulled. The reaction he got sent an intense throb down to his cock, especially when Suga slurred loudly and off-key, “Again.”

Daichi bit down harder and pulled with more force and Suga yelled. He prayed Suga’s parents hadn’t come home early, because if they had they would definitely be able to hear their son wailing like an in-progress murder victim. Daichi smirked at the thought.

They kept biting and tugging at their marred lips, tasting blood and feeling skin break every so often. Their hips were practically in sync, just rocking together shallowly, not really thrusting. Suga had regained enough clarity that he started to scratch down Daichi’s arms in a deliberate attempt to make the other shiver. It worked.

In retaliation those hands went down and squeezed at the dripping head of the setter’s cock. He clenched and unclenched and twisted his fist like a corkscrew, and it was wrecking Suga all over again. His cock had been neglected, and to have it finally showered with attention was proving to be too much. It sounded like Suga was in pain, but Daichi knew better. Suga always sounded like that when he was about to come: his expression crumpled, he grunted through his nose, his whole body tensed. Daichi let his fist tug out the full-length, heavy strokes that Suga needed to come, and let his hips start pounding back into a harsher rhythm. Suga was momentarily taken off guard at the sudden change of pace, but he didn’t stop Daichi. He leaned back and welcomed the onslaught, just letting himself feel it.

Suga turned his face away from Daichi, open-mouth pants morphing into quiet screams. His hips were spasming, his thighs shaking, and every part of him was shoving into Daichi, trying to get the most sensation and raw friction to make his climax the most intense that it could be. It was desperate and sweaty and the fucking towel was getting scrunched up and they were definitely sweating all over the couch but neither of them cared because with a squeeze of his fist and a snap of his hips Suga was actually crying out and shooting out cum onto Daichi’s fingers and all over their stomachs. He was practically lacerating Daichi’s arms and biting his mouth as he shook with the release of all the pain and pleasure that had been throbbing through him the whole time, and Daichi made sure that it lasted as he fucked into his boyfriend and drew out every last shudder in him.

He watched Suga’s abs quiver as he dropped down from his high. Suga was still looking away, trying to remember how to breathe, and that was fine. Daichi located a spot on Suga’s neck and sucked the bruised flesh as his hips took on the pace that would cause his own release as soon as possible. It was jerky and deep and had no rhythm, but it made his blood boil and his own belly tighten. 

Daichi and Suga both gasped in small voices, Daichi from his building orgasm and Suga from overstimulation, as the captain climbed higher and higher until he bit down hard into Suga’s neck and released a drawn-out groan. He rode out the spiking, blinding pleasure in a helpless way while Suga stroked up his back, cooing his name with a shaky voice, whispering filthy and sweet things as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

After Daichi calmed down, the two of them just held each other as they recovered. When they found the energy to move, they started to dot kisses along necks, faces, and shoulders, laving over marks and bites and small cuts. Hums and small noises mingled with the background noise of the still-playing movie, and they just cuddled like that until they felt confident in their abilities to speak.

“We should do that more often.” Suga tittered. Daichi smacked the other’s thigh playfully at the remark, and the two of them easily sunk into a fit of breathless giggles. 

“Seriously though! I haven’t come that hard in a while.”

“You didn’t even look at me. You do that when you’re overwhelmed.” Daichi stated, kissing the beauty mark next to his boyfriend’s eye.

“It was, I don’t know… intense? I’m sorry, I just kinda curled into myself and let it… happen.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad it ended up feeling good.”

Suga snorted. “It won’t when I try to move in a few minutes.”

Daichi flushed. “I should’ve prepped you more.”

“You keep forgetting that I specifically asked for it to hurt, idiot.”

Daichi ignored the bait, and gathered the courage to ask, in a quiet voice. “Was it really bad? At the start?”

Suga licked his lower lip, and then admitted after a silent beat. “I was so close to making you stop.”

The blood left Daichi’s face. “Suga… oh my god…”

“So? I knew I could do it if I just hung in there. And you _didn’t_ disappoint.” He laughed in the most Suga way possible. “You fuck so good, Daichi.”

“Shut up.” He buried his face into the other’s marked-up neck and tried to hide his embarrassment. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. And I love that about you.” Suga purred. “But I don’t break easily, okay?”

“Okay.”

“But I definitely won’t be able to walk later.” Suga snickered, playing with the captain’s sweat-dampened hair. “Or probably at all tomorrow. Good thing we don’t have practice until Monday~!”

It wasn’t long before they started kissing again. Light, tender brushes from fingertips skated across cheeks and necks. At some point between the kisses, Daichi pulled out, rolled the condom off, tied the end and went over to the garbage to dispose of it on unsteady legs. He reclaimed his spot on top of Suga, threw the blanket over them for good measure (because the basement really was cold) and reattached their mouths. Yeah, they had great sex and knew exactly how to please each other (they had over a year’s worth of practice to perfect it), but just cuddling and making out like this was definitely their favorite thing. It was intimate: warm, comforting and sweet. It was just nice.

Daichi peppered a few light kisses along Suga’s eyelids and down his cheekbones. He was in the process of tracing the line of the setter’s throat when their phones simultaneously _dinged!_ in their school bags. Pulling apart, they looked at each other knowingly. There was no doubt it was their drunk, idiotic team. 

Suga shifted to pick himself up and fetch them but Daichi held him down despite the other’s complaints, and retrieved both of their phones instead. He didn’t want Suga to suffer through walking when he didn’t need to. 

He handed Suga his phone, and then readjusted the blanket, cocooning their entangled bodies as they both checked their screens. After a beat, they both looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Tanaka had sent a message to the team’s GroupMe that read _If dad 1 and dad 2 didn’t fuck yet i will be a sad son ;(_. People could say what they wanted about the baldy, but his timing was always spot on. 

Not a second later a new message popped up in the chat. It was from Nishinoya. _bruh give them time it’s not even 7 yet we all know sex is only good after 8:30_

Ennoshita: _wait really???_

Tanaka: _IM JUST SAYIN if we’re all drinking before 7 then i don’t see y i can’t expect our dads to have already done da nastyyy_

Tsukishima: _can we not do this. make a new chat or something kthnx_

Yamaguchi: _Tsukki’s right!!!!!! u guys r so annoying!!!_

Tsukishima: _literally shut up yamaguchi_

Asahi: _DB calm down guys…_

Tanaka: _we can see that u guys saw this! haha i love read receipts they’re da bomb  
answer me!!!  >(_

Noya: _dude they’re gonna block u_

Kageyama: _why r we using this when we’re all together rn_

Tanaka: _I just wanna know if our dads fucked yet  
Just a simple q that’s all~_

Hinata: _who is dad????????_

Kageyama: _r u fucking kidding me dumbass_

Tsukishima: _wtf_

Nishinoya: _hey daichi & suga guess what kags just punched hinata in the stomach_  
now they’re both rolling around the floor  
heh… rolling thunder

Tsukishima: _i s2g_

Daichi: _you all are hopeless_

Suga snorted when he read his boyfriend’s text. He raised his focus from his phone, even though it was still blowing up with a barrage of messages from the rest of the team, a number of _did u fuck???!!_ ’s and _SUGA, DAD’S BEING RUDE_ ’s and a bunch of other capslocked nonsense, and shot Daichi an amused smile. “They’re too much.”

“They literally can’t be left alone for one night. I feel kind of bad that we left Asahi alone with them at his house… I hope they didn’t break anything.”

“That’s why we can only have our volleyball dad date night once a month…” Suga mulled over with a frown.

Daichi froze, and gave Suga an unreadable look. “What did you just say?”

Suga covered his mouth with his palm and leered. “Nothing, Dad.”

Daichi’s felt his face turn bright red. “Suga…”

“Daichi, it’s fine,” The setter attempted to placate the captain while still giggling. He planted a gentle kiss to the other’s mouth and said, “let’s order some food, I’m starving.”

The kiss had knocked Daichi off guard, not that he cared. Instead he rested his head on Suga’s bare shoulder, the setter muscles actually quite comfortable, and felt himself deflate. “Me too. Whaddya want?”

“I dunno…Chinese?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Mm.” Daichi looked up at Suga and smiled. The setter returned it and ran his hand affectionately through Daichi’s short, dark hair.

“I’ll call in the order.” The setter decided, returning his attention to his phone to pull up the number of the place a few blocks away.

“I want pork lo mein.”

“Yeah, I know.” Suga rolled his eyes. “You order it every time.”

“You’re the best, Suga.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 75% of this was written when I was a little schwasty but that’s all gucci. that’s why its so long and ridiculous. 
> 
> also: suga is a disney princess & u know that groupme would be a disaster don’t fight me on that
> 
> also brb i need to find the lord, 
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
